The story of a,,,NOT SO EASY! Pokemon Adventure
by Lukushito Kurai
Summary: Things are complicated here, It's hard to explain, A not so typical self-insert story by Lukushito Kurai!


Life is nothing but shit, although the struggle to live is practically over there with my light-brown eyes, gazing to the now present darkness with no moonlight to cast over some dimmed-lighted hope.

What can I say?

It's painful to live this life, a pacifist upon a world where even children can abuse or ostracize just like their parents do to their lower-positioned equals in genre. Taxonomically we are all descended from the same species,

**Drypithecus.**

But who is there to listen the peace talks of this over-abused teenager with such a knowledge in science and wishing peace upon the world. When even in my own nation, the talented minds out there are abused by the powerful men that carve for modern power and knowledge. Just like in the middle ages the Kings and the Priests searched for mages in order to make Alchemy useful.

Why?

"Time for bed." I heard my mother's voice, the only being I love with all my life and I don't hold hatred to. I saw my Nintendo DS, time has passed since I played pokémon and completed the League Challenge of pokémon Platinum and the Frontier challenge of pokémon Emerald.

What can I wish this coming Christmas?

Oh, since I discovered that Santa were my parents and mom placing a certain highlight in father, there was one more reason for me to be unhappy.

I know what to wish this incoming Christmas, if santa or miracles do exist in the real word, miracles where one mustn't believe on altar that professedly saves faith. Even though I've wish many things, that dream is still present in me…yet wishes are never made in this world.

* * *

As my legs carried me and like an autopilot dragged me to the bed, where I laid down. Walking towards my drawer where I kept memories, there was my first pokémon game, Pokémon Crystal. I loved that shiny cassette. Even more when I heard from my friends, legends about mythical and over-powered pokémon called Pokégods, but all was left in only urban beliefs. I put the crystal cassette on the DS, to my surprise, it fitted and I saw the usual beginning with the professor Oak.

**Would you like to know the pokemon world? To travel the regions, to befriend a pokémon and have someone to deeply care for you and wish for your well being as you search for theirs.**

There was a silent moment and I had an election,

Yes

No.

Must be a mind-game, it isn't true yet I'll keep false will to go on even if some hacker is playing with the only thing in my childhood that wasn't destroyed or dismembered.

As I clicked yes, I blinked and the DS shined a bright white…I felt my chest ache and I had a moment of sadness and irony.

_The bright light of the holy spirit at God's ultimate and loyalist service, coming to judge someone, the overwhelming power, makes you to slumber and those who are sinners and don't accept him, they DIE._

I refuse to die, this chest ache…I won't be taken over by god's ultimate pawn only for him to judge me in a unjustified manner. "no..no…NO! I REFUSE TO DIE!" My breath ended and I couldn't feel the air reaching my lungs, desperately trying to breath i…

I died?

* * *

XUXUXUXYXYXYXOXXOXXOXXOXOXU

Fresh wind being felt by my fingertips, such a pure air I feel.

Wait?

Usually in the world I live, air isn't this pure…neither on capital cities where usually the economical basis makes a room for industrialized advancement that further endangers nature. If someone asks my why do I believe about the Zombie apocalypsis, I would have laughed. Because the world deserved it, even though I don't nature was radical and when one did the bad deed, all the others of his species would also take the same blame. That arose my answers to the questions at Nature's own wrath directed generally upon humans.

And just when I was about to breathe the pure and fresh air…

-Twitch-

-Twitch-

'Ouch?' I felt something stronger than an ant bite yet not that strong enough to be a dog's bite. I opened my eyes and saw a strange brown furred little dog biting on the toe of my left foot. I got up and looked at the dog. And with both of my hands I did a Shoo-Shoo gesture. "Shooo." I said discreetly and the dog didn't even bothered to pay attention and continued to bite where he was biting. He staid tighter, so I couldn't move him where he was.

"Go away." I said again while I swung my leg up and down with enough strength to throw the dog away. Only for the little devil to bite tighter.

"HOOOOOLY!" I said and I tried to get ideas into my mind, as my eyebrows furrowed…then I got the brightest of ideas. "OVER THERE!" My expression fitted on another angle and the little devil got away from my leg and got cautious while looking where my index finger indicated. I ran into the grass and grinned. "HAHAHA, FUCKER!" I ran away from the dog and went into the deep grass, running as fast as my legs could carry and the most unlucky thing happened.

I tripped with a random stick and I fell face to the surface.

Soft ground, there must be nearby water.

And my eyes were now lying upon my physical form and how I was dressed.

My glasses were still on me and my all dark special-edition Rubik-cube. I was dressed in some gray shorts and a tattered brown shirt. Using the water to moisten my face, I continued to walk through the forest...i felt like Darwin on the prelude of the great idea of evolution. My inspiration was on it's max and I had a big forest around me, forests meant life, fresh air pure water and parasites all over, isn't that fun?!

For my exasperation and exhaust, I walked like hours only to be still on the forest. Deciding to rest, I started to pick some tiny braches of the humid trees around and some not so moist grass. I heard a whine, and removing my shirt and leaving it on the spot I made the fire as a landmark...i went to check on that particular sound. To my amusement, as I hid behind the bushes, it was none other than that little devil, walking around the darkness of the forest, feeling lonely and sad. As I got up, I approached and the brown dog turned to me. "Hey, hey. Remember." I said with my index finger on my two little red dots where the devil left it's mark. The dog eyed me warily and its little tail started to move wobbly around in anxiety.

"Follow me." I gestured with a natural come on sign and went to my landmark. I took two rocks and with a little piece of branch, I placed it between my hands and started to rub the tip of the brand with some other branch I placed and I insisted. I insisted, and after an eternity smoke started to originate and after that smoke I increased the pace and finally for some fire that increased in intensity due to the grass and other branches.

"A million of years ago two hunters, that couldn't bring food to their tribe. Were cold and it was night outside. When they both found a cave, they only had their weapons and were shivering of the cold. Then the smartest of them, tore his spear apart and by sheer luck, by the same technique. They created light and warmth for the night." Saying while I approached my hand to the fire to access to some of its warmth, the little devil was now sleeping near the fire.

"I'll close my eyes and wake up to my depressive reality; I have to thank the universe for this opportunity though." The weather was starting to become slightly colder, searching for some nearby branches I put them in the fire to maintain the fire alight for the cold night, since tomorrow was going to be another day.

* * *

OXXOXXOXXOXXOXXOIOXXOIOXXXOIOU

The sun-rays pierced through my eyelids as I turned my head away and opened my eyes. Red eyes fixated into my vision as I literally stumbled and tried to gain distance. "Woa." I really got a strange wake-up. Mom wasn't nearby, heck, I wasn't even in my bedroom at all. 'Mom.' I thought while i my mind my thinks danced. How was my mom? Has dad arrived yet? I fixed my glasses and got up. "We need to find nearest civilization." Wait…now that I take the tone of my natural voice. I started to search my voice. Wait, I cant believe it.

Am I younger?

Nah, must be myself going senile, and I'm not on my prime still.

One think I hated about forests was, that their territory can be of miles or even more and what's worse, you won't find the civilization you want. And what was worse, I'm thirsty and there isn't any water nearby, just green and sometimes too much green can indicate irritation or sickness. So I paced up my speed, jumping branches and some dangerous plants. Damn, I hate forests for their dense foliage and poisonous flowers and what's worse, no one knows about them. Except some old shaman that's sage around here, is there even one of those here?

Damn, I felt just like the P class professor applied me some scolding ala Might Guy, I see the green end…finally.

I tripped on a branch and couldn't even get up due to exhaustion, I saw a figure approach me. I could feel like the movie of The War of the Worlds, those damn slim aliens with breasts,

Wait…

BREATS!?

* * *

**And this was the prologue.**

**(Turns to the side to see 'the little devil' with some anxiousness): Oh FU #! (Starts to run away trying to evade the little devil). **


End file.
